


Mercer's Game

by Purapine69



Series: Guild Shorts [Thief Edition] [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Curses, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Believe it or not this actully happened on my first play through of the Thieves guild I got onto the island and then a dragon attacked so whenever I ran into an enemy inside the house I just dragged them outside. Had the same conversation too tho I must have looked crazy screaming at my TV saying to take up any complaints with the dragon outside. Anyone else ever run into something like that it was both funny as hell, convenient and really unlucky since I 'failed' part of the quest.





	Mercer's Game

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Mercer demands through gritted teeth “Three” I nod still dripping with lake water the smell of blood, ash and stagnant lake water sticks to me like a dark cloud “You were suppose to burn only three so tell me why the whole island was on fire!” his shout echoing off the cisterns walls; everyone in the guild had their eyes on us the smell of smoke wafting in on the breeze hard to ignore even down in the sewers.

 

“Be happy I even made it out with the crap you wanted.” I protest throwing the letter and deed on to mercer’s table.

 

“THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!” he roars sweeping a large pile of papers from his desk “MAVEN IS GOING TO HAVE YOU KILLED DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU SLUT!” Mercer’s outburst silencing the whole of the guild; he rants and raves throwing insult after insult at me while I use my free hand to trace my dagger wanting to badly to slit his throat “ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!” he finally demands having tired himself out.

 

“I didn’t burn three hives-”

 

“No because you burned five.” he corrects

 

“I didn’t even make it into the house before a DRAGON decided to join the party.” I spit back.

 

“What does that have to do with anything.” he growls stepping around the desk and into my personal space “Dragons. Do. Not. Exist.”

 

“Oh, really? Then what in oblivion is that giant red horned  **DRAGON** doing BURNING DOWN THE FUCKING ISLAND; A GOAT WITH WINGS!?” I’m one hundred percent sure that the giant red beast was still on that island the shouts of mercenaries as they were either burned or eaten alive rang clear across the lake. “YOU GOT A COMPLAINT TAKE IT UP WITH HIM!” I jab my thumb in the direction of Goldenglow or what used to be at least.

 

“DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!!” he snaps grabbing the collar of my guild leathers pulling us face to face “Your the one that failed so own up.” 

 

“I don’t take you for a fool I take you for a blind mother fucker with the pacitence of a poorly cast fire rune but what I told you was true I didn’t burn anything down.” Mercer raises his hand to slap me when Brynjolf steps in grabbing the brenton’s wrist.

 

“Mercer-” the day master starts hoping to calm our enraged leader “She’s not worth the effort let me handle her she is my recruit after all.” I bite my tongue wanting to finish what i’d started with mercer but my better judgement and much nicer superior was stepping in to banish mercer’s ire. “Just let her go.” they bost glance at me mercer giving me a hard look before shoving me away.

 

“You’d better train her better Brynjolf I don’t want to waste any more of our resources on scum.” he says clearly loathing the face he couldn’t beat my face in “Talk with her then have her see me later tonight.”

 

“Aye.” the red-head nods quickly taking my hand and leading me into the training room “What were you thinking picking a fight with him lass?” he asks his hands tracing the curve of my hips; we’d only met a week ago and somehow he’d already figured out how to calm my fiery temper.

 

“Not my fault he’s a bull-headed ox.” I mumble glancing at me feet in hindsight I was acting like a brat but in my defence I told nothing but the truth ex-dark brotherhood or not I hated lying.

 

“That may be lass but you have to pick your battles-” I snicker stepping close to my mentor “and picking a fight with mercer or maven isn’t one of them. .are you listening?”

 

“Aye.” I nod mimicking him “Just think it’s funny you didn’t bat an eye when calling mercer a bull-headed ox.” I snort, in all honesty I didn’t have to bet money to know that it’d be hard to find someone in the guild who actually  _ liked _ mercer as a person.

 

“You truly are a handful.” he sighs ruffling my hair “Even make up dragons-” I shoot a glare at him making the redhead pinch my nose “I’m kidding we all saw the dragon i’m just glad you made it out alive you're the first recruit to show any prospect.” he admits.

 

“It’d have been done quicker if you’d let me just kill everyone.” I encourage wiggling my hips.

 

“We don’t kill we’re not the brotherhood.” he scolds flicking my forehead “There I scolded you now go put on your best sad face and report to Mercer.”

 

“Kay.” I turn on my heel quickly heading back to the desk we’d last left our grumpy guild master at to find a note.

 

[Ilia report to me at my manor knock three times. 

                                   -Mercer]

 

The beautiful calligraphy somehow a sharp contrast to the letter itself that positively dripped with loathing and narcissism ‘Wow even his writing looks hateful.’ crumpling the paper I toss it into the fire pit as I leave slowly making my way to his house if he was going to have me go out of my way to report to him i’d make him wait for me; the day itself still young barely noon so I take the time to stroll through the market and pawn off salvaged goods from the smoldering ruin of an island. 

 

Once night fell I turned up to mercer’s manor knocking three times as instructed wondering what kind of talking to i’d get or even if i’d walk out of the manor without his blood on my hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not this actully happened on my first play through of the Thieves guild I got onto the island and then a dragon attacked so whenever I ran into an enemy inside the house I just dragged them outside. Had the same conversation too tho I must have looked crazy screaming at my TV saying to take up any complaints with the dragon outside. Anyone else ever run into something like that it was both funny as hell, convenient and really unlucky since I 'failed' part of the quest.


End file.
